


Like the Rain

by CalicoLynx



Series: Assorted Haikyuu Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Injury, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Oikawa Tooru, Permanent Injury, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Serious Injuries, author is projecting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoLynx/pseuds/CalicoLynx
Summary: He had no idea where to even begin to pick up all the broken pieces. Could he pick them up, or was he just going to have to get used to being cut by them for the rest of his life? What was one supposed to do when they lost their entire reason for being?or: The news Oikawa got from the doctor wasn't what he wanted to hear.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Assorted Haikyuu Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019986
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Like the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am, projecting on characters to work through my own issues once again haha. 
> 
> Also, welcome to my divergence from being a one fandom writer. This is my first work for Haikyuu and is a drabble I came up with while listening to the ridiculous downpour happening outside. I hope you enjoy it! As always, comments/kudos are super appreciated ^^

Oikawa had no idea how long he stood there watching the rain pour down in a flood from the sky. Everything was wet, gray, dreary and dark. As if the entire world knew his mood, like it cried for him.

He was alone finally, Iwaizumi having left for classes and leaving him alone in their apartment with his dark thoughts. Had it really only been that morning that the world had come to a screeching halt? Stuck in that doctors office with the  _ too kind _ doctor telling him that it was over. Everything he’d worked for, dreamed about, wanted so badly. 

Over. 

A single short meeting, and everything had shattered. A million pieces on the ground was all that was left of his dreams. What even was he without them? Who was Oikawa without volleyball? What was he left with…?

It had started to rain as they had been on their way home. Iwa-chan had of course gone along for support. Like he always did. His partner was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to him. Even today, assuring him that they’d be okay, that they’d make it through this newest hurdle together. 

Oikawa was left with doubts though. Rain could wash many things away, but it couldn’t take away the pain and devastation he was feeling now. The loss of his identity… it stole his breath, leaving him with an aching hole in his chest. 

They’d tried so hard, his team of specialists, the doctor at home and athletic trainers at his university. Tried to fix his busted knee. Everyone had wanted it to work, for him to get to continue through university and into a bountiful pro career. 

It was not to be though. It never would be. After a recent recheck, he’d been left this morning with the doctor and Iwa-chan as he had the bomb dropped on his life. 

_ Retired. _

That’s all he would be now. A former. A has been. Someone who could only do what his body was willing to let him do. If he pushed too much, he risked being left in debilitating pain and not able to do other things. 

He had no idea where to even begin to pick up all the broken pieces. Could he pick them up, or was he just going to have to get used to being cut by them for the rest of his life? What was one supposed to do when they lost their entire reason for being? The meaning of life?

As the rain continued to pour down, the tears began to fall with it. Like a dam breaking, the grief surged forward through the cracks, first a little, then a crushing flow that destroyed the rest of it. 

Losing this piece of himself… it was a devastating hurt. He’d only gotten a year more… It just wasn’t fair.. 


End file.
